Rainbow Dash vs Daring Do
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: When Rainbow Dash meets the famed character from the book series in real life, things don't go quite as expected. Even worse, after Daring Do gets a glimpse of Rainbow Dash's super powers, she calls Rainbow Dash a "menace to society." Things don't get better from there as Queen Chrysalis makes an appearance in Ponyville. What exactly happens? Read the story to find out!


Rainbow Dash vs. Daring Do

Up in the clouds above Ponyville, there lives a cerulean colored Pegasus in a cloud home. This Pegasus is athletic, awesome, radical, cool, loyal, and (somewhat) secretly a bookworm. Most of you know the name of this Pegasus due to obvious hints like, oh, I don't know, maybe ATHLETIC or LOYAL or even the color I gave. But, in case you're new to this kind of stuff and have no idea who I'm talking about, the name of this Pegasus is Rainbow Dash. There, now you know one of the main characters of the show. A character part of a group of six friends we call the "mane" six.

Anyway, getting back to the story, this Pegasus loves the "Daring Do" book series. Daring Do is a gold colored, treasure hunting Pegasus pony. Her mane color is a gray scale of a rainbow and her cutie mark is a compass rose. She is a color swap of Rainbow Dash and also shares a similar personality with her. Let's just say that both ponies are adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable.

Rainbow Dash is laying on the bed in her bedroom in her cloud home, reading the brand new "Daring Do" book. She is just about finished with it and closes it up for the night, tired and weary from her long day of cloud busting. Just before she heads on off to dream land, a quick thought spirals into her head.

_Wouldn't it be_ _amazing if Daring Do were real?_ She thought, shutting her eyes in the process.

Little did Rainbow Dash know that Daring Do actually _was_ a real Pegasus pony.

* * *

At the outskirts of Ponyville, near the Everfree Forest, a light had shone in an open field. Once the light faded, Queen Chrysalis had stepped forward, all by herself. She started nearing the little town of Ponyville and had taken the form of an entirely different pony. Now, she had a light blue coat, almost cerulean colored, with a dark blue mane and tail color. She had green eyes to go with her new features as well.

"Now," she spoke sinisterly, "where to begin?"

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, the pony known as Daring Do had seen everything and started following the Changeling Queen.

"They can't be up to any good..." She quietly said.

* * *

The next morning, Rainbow Dash woke up and started her daily morning flight. She did these in order to fully wake herself up and to get her mane style just right. Rainbow Dash loved doing this because she always got to show off her speed. On certain days, she could see the Wonderbolts practicing their aerial aerobatics and she'd sometimes fly with them. Other times, she'd bolt on by, expressing the extent of her incredible speed. Now that she had gained some awesome super powers, she often used her super speed to show her dominance in the air.

Today, she used her super speed to really bolt by the Wonderbolts and show off how fast she could go. She whizzed on by, leaving the Wonderbolts in awe at the speed she had. Some of them heard about how fast Rainbow Dash could go, but never believed it. Now, they believed it fully.

"Now that is one fast Pegasus." Fleetfoot said, watching Rainbow Dash fly off into the sunrise.

Rainbow Dash looked back and agreed that she was now simply too awesome to be held back by those Wonderbolts now. She was simply too fast for them.

After her flight, she touched based just outside of Ponyville and saw another Pegasus who looked extremely similar to Daring Do. Activating her invisibility powers, she vanished from sight and started nearing the familiar Pegasus. When she was face to face with the Pegasus, Rainbow Dash walked all around them, grasping every little detail about the Pegasus in front of her.

"That's a really great Daring Do costume," she accidentally spoke.

"Who's there?" The startled Pegasus asked.

Rainbow Dash then reappeared fully in front of the Pegasus. The Pegasus jumped back, completely frightened that an entirely new figure had appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you!?" The Pegasus asked. "And how did you do that?"

"My name is Rainbow Dash. Who are you?"

"My name is Daring Do." The Pegasus replied. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" questioned Rainbow.

"Appear out of thin air!" Daring Do replied.

"Oh," Rainbow Dash responded, inching closer towards Daring Do's head, "I have some really awesome super powers, like super speed, super strength, shooting laser beams, and other cool stuff."

"Cool?" Daring Do questioned. "With those powers, why, you're no better than Ahuizotl!"

Rainbow Dash was insulted. "What? No I'm not! Ahuizotl is a monster!"

"And so are you!" Daring Do protested.

"No I'm not!" Rainbow Dash answered back.

"There was once a saying written in a temple I explored." Daring Do said. "It went: 'Those who have powers, are the bad guys. Those who have powers, don't belong.' You have powers. You are a menace to society. You don't belong here. You are a monster!"

Without giving Rainbow Dash a chance to answer back, Daring Do flew away in a hurry. Rainbow Dash was left on awe, hurt by the words her idol, her heroine, had just told her. She hovered away towards the nearest cloud in shame.

* * *

"How could she call me a monster?" Rainbow Dash asked herself. "How could she compare me to Ahuizotl?"

Some time had passed by. All was quiet, though Rainbow Dash, who was laying flat on a cloud, was trying to uncover why her idol had told her some harsh words. She was talking to a clone of herself, which she was able to do after extensive practicing of her powers. She was able to create an exact copy of herself and was able to fight crime at twice the pace than before.

"You are not a menace to society!" The clone responded. "She obviously has never met you before."

"But why would she compare me to Ahuizotl?" Rainbow asked.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, Rainbow Dash!" The clone answered. "You're not a monster."

"I know I'm not a monster," Rainbow replied, "I'm awesome! I just wish Daring Do could understand that; she's my idol! We're exactly the same!"

"Maybe showing off your powers in public would help her realize that." The clone said.

Rainbow Dash sharply looked up at the clone flying in front of her.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, what if I help show how your powers aren't a menace to society and that you aren't a monster." The clone said.

Rainbow thought about that idea for a while. Finally, she answered her clone.

"Go on..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daring Do was still following Queen Chrysalis. She had followed her ever since she left Rainbow Dash with those "meaningful" words. The Queen has been pacing around Ponyville all day, almost as if she were looking for something, or somepony.

_What is she doing? _Daring Do thought. _She's been like this all day!_

Suddenly, the Queen disappeared; vanished from sight.

_Well, this went_ _worse than expected..._

Daring Do then flew away out of sight.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew above Ponyville, stopping and standing atop the Town Hall building. She had an angry expression on her face and began attacking the quiet town below her, much like how she attacked Ponyville when the citizens criticized and shunned her for her powers the first time.

Rainbow Dash stood atop Town Hall as she shot out some laser beams from her hooves and from her eyes. She aimed the beams within the vicinity of buildings, missing a lot of them on purpose but hitting a decent amount of them. Many of the Ponyville citizens ran for their dear lives, trying to evade Rainbow Dash's wrath (yet again).

"Look!" Somepony shouted. "Up in the sky!"

A Pegasus pony had just flown down from the sky and touched her hooves on the ground.

"It's Daring Do!" The same pony shouted.

"I knew she was a monster!" Daring Do shouted, tossing an object towards Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash glanced at the object tossed at her and blasted it with her laser beams, disintegrating it. She then shot a laser beam at Daring Do. Daring Do was frozen out of fear as the laser beam neared her. Just before it was about to hit Daring Do, a shadowy figure jumped out and intersected the beams, creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Who heroically just sacrificed themselves for me?" Daring Do asked.

When the cloud of smoke dissipated, in front of Daring Do stood Rainbow Dash.

"How are...?" Daring Do sidetracked as she stared back at the Rainbow Dash on top of Town Hall.

Rainbow Dash smiled back, then faced her clone on top of Town Hall.

"It's time for you to pay for what you've done!" Rainbow shouted, sending over a laser beam from her hoof.

The laser hit the cloned Rainbow Dash head on and another cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke uplifted, the cloned Rainbow Dash was gone (let it be known that she used her invisibility powers to "leave" the scene of the crime).

The real Rainbow Dash gazed back and helped Daring Do out, who had clumsily fallen down.

"You okay?" She asked.

Daring Do stared deeply into Rainbow's eyes intensely. She answered the question after such a long silence.

"You're joking, right?" Daring Do asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That obviously was you, in a staged fight between somepony else who also has powers like yours." replied Daring Do. "You were trying to convince me you weren't a monster."

Rainbow Dash gazed heavily at Daring Do, who perfectly described her plan down to the littlest detail. Daring Do rolled her eyes, then continued on.

"Listen," she said, "I'm not dumb. I know every trick in the book when it comes to this stuff. And, as for your plan, it won't work; the scriptures on the temple wall say so. You are a monster, whether you like it or not."

"What's your deal?" Rainbow shot back.

"I have no deal." replied Daring Do. "You are a menace to society and my subjects know it!"

Rainbow Dash was hooked on two words that Daring Do just spoke.

"'My subjects?'"

Daring Do glanced around quickly. She knew she had a very poor choice of words and that Rainbow Dash was now on to her.

"Finally!" A familiar voice said.

Everypony turned their head and saw another Daring Do. Rainbow Dash was the most shocked out of all the ponies there.

"Wait...who are you?"

"I'm Daring Do!" The Pegasus stated.

"Then, who is this?" asked Rainbow Dash, referring to the Daring Do she had been talking to prior.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag!" The first Daring Do said.

She hovered in mid-air as she began to undergo a transformation. Their wings became those of how a fly's are. Her coat became as black as the night and her eyes were now a green color. She grew a horn and became a lot taller than when she was a minute ago.

"Queen Chrysalis!" Daring Do shouted (the real one).

"I thought you'd never guess!" answered the Queen.

Rainbow Dash gave Queen Chrysalis a blank stare as the Queen neared her.

"You're one gullible Pegasus, aren't you?"

Rainbow Dash grew angry at the comment the Queen just said.

"Don't ever make fun of me." Rainbow Dash screamed. "Ever!"

Rainbow Dash then cloned herself once more and shot some laser beams at Chrysalis, severely drenching her of her power. Chrysalis then tried firing a magic beam from her choppy unicorn horn in order to counter the beams Rainbow Dash was sending, but ultimately failed. The beams Rainbow Dash shot were extremely powerful and caused a magic blast to occur when the Queen tried to counter it. The Queen fell to the ground, while Rainbow Dash continued her onslaught of laser beams.

After some time, Rainbow Dash stopped the attack and flew over towards the beaten Queen.

"What do you say we take a trip to the Rainbow Factory?"

"The what?" Chrysalis coughed.

Rainbow Dash then picked her up and dragged her to the Rainbow Factory up in Cloudsdale, then flew back down towards Ponyville. Upon reaching Ponyville, Daring Do stood up to Rainbow Dash and explained everything to her.

"That was a Changeling you were talking to the entire time!" She exclaimed. "I was following her every move the entire time and witnessed your heroic actions to saving her, thinking it was me. She may have said that you were a monster but I can see that you're a true hero, Rainbow Dash."

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!"

"Well," continued Daring Do, "I'm off on another adventure! I hope that our paths will cross again sometime in the future!"

"So long, Daring Do!" Rainbow Dash said.

And with that, both Pegasi flew off in separate directions on their way towards a new and more exciting adventure.


End file.
